Naruto Ootsuki el shinobi definitivo
by IzurosX2
Summary: esta es mi primera historia espero que le den una oportunidad. Naruto X harem gigante. Minato y kushina Vivos. Naruto Semejante a dios super power Rinne-sharingan y todas las lineas de sangre
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todo el que lea esto Pues solo tengo 2 cosas que decir primero este es mi primer fanfic así que será normal que cometa errores y espero me ayuden a corregirlos

Naruto ni Wow me pertenecen los poseen sus Legítimos Dueños

Capítulo 1

Nos encontramos con Un chico de aproximadamente 5 años de edad siendo perseguido por una turba de aldeanos y shinobis de Konohagakure total mente borrachos, este chico de nombre Naruto Namikaze hoy 10 de Octubre se cumplen 5 años desde el ataque del Kyūbi donde el Valiente cuarto Hokage Minato Namikase logro sellar a la poderosa bestia Logrando salvar a la aldea pero la razón por la que persiguen a Naruto es la siguiente.

FLASH BACK

Nos encontramos en una cabaña aislada de la aldea de la hoja donde una muy hermosa peli roja De nombre Kushina Uzumaki está dando a luz a sus 3 hijos pero no todo es color de rosas porque un extraño hombre que vestido de negro y mascara extraña ataco y Libero al Kyūbi en medio de la aldea poniendo en alerta a todos los shinobis y al Hokage de la aldea resultando este ser Minato Namikase el esposo y padre de los 4 niños que hoy ven la luz de la vida el extraño enmascarado Se hiso llamar Uchiha Madara El infame traidor de la aldea

Cabe decir que la batalla estuvo cruenta y el demonio ha matado a muchos shinobis a lo largo de la lucha el cuarto hokage luego de Herir a Madara. Invoca a Gamabunta un sapo de unos 17 metros de altura de color Rojo y una pipa en la boca Este ser invocado para pelear contra el Kyūbi pero los resultados no son fructíferos

Minato: sensei no todo lo que hacemos es Inútil el demonio es muy fuerte tendré que hacer ese jutsu

Jiraya: Minato no puedes sacrificarte Tienes una familia que cuidar

Minato: sensei Ya se lo que hare Sellare el Kyūbi en mis hijos

Minato pensó un segundo para luego decir

Minato: Lo se sensei yo más que nadie quiere ver crecer a mi familia pero no hay vuelta atrás espero que me des tu apoyo.

Jiraya solo asintió con su cabeza él tenía que decirle la profecía a Minato pero eso será luego

El flash amarillo de konoha fue en busca de sus hijos estos siendo 2 hermosas niñas de nombres Akira Namikaze y Mitsuki Namikaze y su único hijo varón Naruto Namikaze

El altar estaba listo El hokage preparo el jutsu

 _ **Fūinjutsu Shiki Fuin No jutsu en eso se manifiesta el dios de la muerte Shinigami**_

 **Shinigami: ¡humano! Porque me invocas**

Minato: Para sellar al Zorro Demonio dentro de mis hijos

 **Shinigami: está bien ¿en cuál de tus hijos quiere que lo selle? Pero solo podrá ser en 3 de ellos debido a que el Kyubi no puede ser dividido en más de 2 partes**

Minato: Quisiera que lo sellara: en Mitsuki El chakra Yang y en Akira el chakra ying

 **Shinigami: y Tu 3 hijo Que sucederá con el (** _ **no puedo decirle que él es el niño de la profecía**_ **)**

Minato: El Estará bien ( _Naruto será el señuelo para que no ataquen a Mitsuki y Akira_ )

 **Shinigami: Esta Bien Humano pero te arrepentirás (** _ **sin que nadie lo notase la Shinigami puso el alma de Kaguya Ootsuki y un orbe de color plata dentro de Naruto para luego desparecer**_ **) te dejare conservar tu alma solo por esta ves humano**

Minato: muchas gracias (ahora tengo que pensar en un entrenamiento para Mitsuki y Akira ellas deben poder controlar el poder del zorro)

Y así es donde nos encontramos actualmente

Flash back fin

La razón por la que persiguen al joven Naruto es que Toda la aldea cree gracias a Minato que Naruto tiene dentro el alma del zorro demonio que se liberó en primer lugar y sus queridas hermanas tienen el poder y lo atacan por creer que es la rencarnación del kyubi que mato al hijo del cuarto hokage y veneran a sus hermanas por llevar el poder sellado dentro de ellas.

El chico huyo de la turba durante 3 horas pero aun siendo un niño contra Unos shinobis experimentados no podría escapar por mucho tiempo pero Luego de un tiempo Lo alcanzaron

Aldeano A: te daremos una paliza maldito demonio Lo bueno es que nuestras heroínas tienen tus poderes sellados y no puedes hacer nada

Shinobi A: no entiendo como el cuarto hokage puede dejar que sigas con vida.

Naruto: porque todos dicen esas cosas crueles yo jamás les e echo nada

Shinobi B: Mereces morir maldito demonio.

Aldeano B: Tengo una mejor idea Arrojémoslo en el Bosque de la muerte si unos shinobis experimentados no sobreviven Mas de 1 hora hay este mocoso de 5 años no durara ni 3 segundos

Shinobi C: Que gran idea Que se pudra hay

Y así llevaron al joven Naruto al bosque de la muerte y luego de darle una paliza y dejarlo medio muerto Se fueron con sonrisas triunfales

Naruto no podía sino solo llorar en su soledad todo se arruino él era débil pero sus padres se olvidaron de él cuándo su padrino les dijo a sus padres de la profecía de sus hermanas y desde entonces lo ignoran en todo momento. Luego el cansancio y la pérdida de sangre hacen que Naruto se desmalle

En el Subconsciente de Naruto

Naruto: ¿Dónde estoy?

Voz: Ven pequeño no te are daño

Y así el joven Siguió el sonido de la voz que para su opinión era melodiosa pero que puede saber el un niño de 5 años que desde los 3 años se tiene que valer por el solo.

Voz: veo que llegaste Pequeño Naruto

Y hay de pie frente a Naruto Una hermosa mujer albina Y de piel tan blanca como la nieve en su estado más puro con un par de cuernos sobre saliendo de su cabeza un par de ojos Blancos y un 3 ojo Con añillos alrededor de la pupila y unos 9 Tomoes

Justo detrás de la hermosa mujer estaba un gran árbol muy frondoso.

Naruto: ¿Quién eres tú y dónde estamos? Pregunta Naruto un poco asustado

Mujer: pues veras Naruto-kun mi nombre es Kaguya Ootsuki y donde estamos es en tu mente

Cabe decir que Naruto estaba sorprendido

Naruto: ¿en mi mente?

Kaguya: así es Naruto puedes preguntarme lo que quieras te lo responderé.

Naruto: Bueno en primer lugar porque estas en mi mente y que es ese árbol detrás de ti, siento como si el me llamara es extraño.

Kaguya: pues Naruto estoy sellada dentro de ti por voluntad de la diosa de la muerte Shinigami y el árbol que esta atrás de mi es el dios árbol shinju uno de los seres más poderosos, también conocido como juubi.

Naruto asiente él era inteligente y sabía quién era Kaguya y el árbol detrás pero eso lo llevo a formular la siguiente pregunta.

Naruto: ¿Pero porque Shinigami los pondría dentro de mí?

Kaguya: porque tú eres el verdadero niño de la profecía

Naruto: pero mis hermanas ellas. (Antes de terminar de hablar Kaguya lo interrumpe)

Kaguya: esos estúpidos creen que son ellas pero la verdad eres tú, inclusive el shinju lo sabe por eso él quiere que tu tengas todos sus poderes como su sucesor

Naruto: ¿su sucesor? Algo parecido ser como su hijo

Kaguya: básicamente si al igual que yo podría ser tú madre si así lo quisieras

Naruto estaba más que sorprendido ella le ofrecía ser su madre esto por alguna razón le hiso feliz y decido preguntar cómo podría hacerlo

Kaguya: tú tienes la opción de elegir Naruto quedarte como hijo de Minato y Kushina o aceptar mi oferta y volverte un Ootsuki eso lo decides tú.

Naruto entendió todo Kaguya era su madre o podría serlo. Luego de pensar por un rato llego a una simple conclusión que a Kaguya le alegro muchísimo.

Naruto: quiero ser tu hijo quiero aceptar tu legado, Minato y Kushina desde los 3 año me ignoran a favor de Mitsuki y Akira su favoritismo y mentiras para protegerlas me han llevado al borde de la muerte muchas veces y es algo que no pienso seguir soportando, y algo muy en mi Alma me dice que acepte tu oferta y por eso quiero que tú seas mi madre y el shinju mi padre.

Kaguya estaba más que sorprendida y a la vez feliz podría ser una buena madre y corregir su error con Hagoromo y Hamura

Kaguya: pues estoy feliz que aceptaras mi oferta Naruto empezare a hacer los cambios junto al árbol shinju esto te puede doler un poco porque cambiaremos tu ADN completamente eliminando todo los rasgos de esos idiotas también tu cuerpo se llevara un cambio perdiendo los rasgos que hacen similar a ellos y el Shinju se encargara de cambiar tus bobinas de Chakra y te pondrá todas las afinidades elementales y kekengaki.

Naruto asintió y Kaguya junto con el shinju empezaron su labor en el cuerpo de Naruto. Fuera de la mente de Naruto su forma física Comenzó a cambiar su cabello alguna vez rubio se convirtió un color Blanco nieve al igual que el de Kaguya y sus ojos se tornaron negros con anillos dorados y 10 tomoes blancos Naruto obtuvo el Rinne-Sharingan pero al tener el chakra del shinju sus ojos son los más fuerte en existencia, su altura cambio ahora parecía un niño de 5 años todos los maltratos físico quedaron en el olvido sufrido en su corta vida habían desaparecido. Sus cambios en la red de chakra fueron abismales con 5 años tenía más chakra que el kyubi en plena potencia, al obtener el chakra del shinju adquirió la afinidad a todos los elementos conocidos, también por parte del shinju sus sentidos se elevaron a un nivel superior.

Después de 10 horas para Naruto estaba completo sus cambios ya no tenía rastros de sangre de Esos idiotas que lo abandonaron a su suerte, Naruto se durmió luego de la quinta hora.

Kaguya: Impresionante completo el proceso de cambio Solo hay que esperar que despierte mi hijo… Tiene el poder del shinju cuando sea mayor será imparable ( _Esta presencia no la siento desde hace 5 años_ ) Shinigami eres tu

 **Shinigami: si Kaguya soy yo Veo que Naruto acepto ser tu hijo, también tiene el poder del dios árbol shinju, él legitimo elegido para salvar el mundo, el bastardo de Minato no sabrán que los golpeo el piensa que sus hijas son las salvadoras las niñas de la profecía, (Shinigami bufo molesta) la verdad no me sorprende que los estúpidos sapos no sepan leer una simple profecía.**

Kaguya: shinju porque al ser un primordial como él le daría su poder, la última vez fue cuando me lo dio a mí y mira todo los errores que cometí y aun así él está aquí...parecerá estúpido lo que diré pero él es el nuevo padre de Naruto

 **Shinigami: Naruto es el elegido por mí y mis hermanas para convertirse en nuestro esposo Kaguya, y es normal que el dios árbol shinju lo eligiera él sabe que estas arrepentida y por eso ahora quiere ayudarte con Naruto**

Kaguya: eso aclara por qué tiene su presencia sus ex hermanas no tendrán oportunidad ni aunque lleguen a controlar el todo el poder del kyubi, y con respecto a eso la verdad me enorgullece que eligieran a mi hijo para ser su esposo.

Después de tener charlas tribales durante un rato llegaron a la conclusión de que el peliblanco con su nueva apariencia será todo un rompe corazones cuando creciera, cuando notaron que el niño empezó a despertar

Naruto: ¡ME DUELE TODO EL CUERPO! (Naruto se da cuenta que hay una segunda persona en su subconsciente) disculpe señorita quien es usted.

El tono del albino era sereno y elegante pero su mirada se notaba que estaba analizando a la diosa de la muerte sentada junto a su madre

La diosa esbozo una sonrisa y miro a Naruto para luego contestar

 **Shinigami: yo soy la diosa de la muerte Naruto-kun mejor conocida como shinigami y la mejor amiga de tu madre**

Kaguya: tal como dijo ella hijo es la diosa de la muerte y mi mejor amiga… al igual que una de tus prometidas, antes de que digas algo déjame explicarte de acuerdo.

Naruto: si claro mamá te escucho.

Kaguya: veras hijo (suspiro)… Entenderé si me odias por no decírtelo antes quiero que sepas que ahora que eres el ultimo Ootsuki varón y debes restaurar el clan teniendo múltiples parejas.

Naruto: Yo no podría odiarte madre Y no me importa, si tú crees que es lo correcto entonces yo confió en ti y Te prometo que llevare al clan Ootsuki a la gloria.

Kaguya: Gracias hijo me haces sentir orgullosa

Kaguya abrasa a Naruto y le explica cómo será su entrenamiento a partir de ahora debido a que tiene que aprender a controlar sus nuevas habilidades y se decidió una de las cosas principales para su vida Naruto debe salir de la aldea De konoha y volver un mes antes de la graduación para Genin

Han pasado 2 años desde que Naruto se volvió el hijo de Kaguya, en estos dos años tal y como se había dicho Naruto salió de konoha acompañado de Kaguya no sin antes avisarles a las personas que se preocuparon y cuidaron de él siendo estos unas cuantas personas.

Cabe decir que todos estaban impresionados y más cuando conocieron a Kaguya y le dieron su total apoyo a Naruto siendo estos Hiruzen Sarutobi y Danzo Shimura los que él consideraba sus abuelos esperaban su regreso junto a los que Naruto conoce como su gente preciosa dentro de konoha.

Flash back

Nos encontramos en el monte hokage donde cierto albino estaba meditando mañana seria el día donde Naruto saldría de la aldea para volver dentro de 9 años para el examen de graduación genin

Naruto: oye madre ¿mañana nos iremos de aquí verdad?

Kaguya: Si Hijo nos iremos de aquí mañana para volver en 9 años, calculo que Tu ex familia notara tu ausencia luego del 5 año debido a que en ese entonces vendrá el tsuchikage para el matrimonio arreglado entre su nieta y el único primogénito de Minato es decir tú, claro eso era hasta que te hiciste mi hijo y de shinju.

Naruto: ya veo ¿Qué crees que Deva hacer madre casarme con ella o simplemente ignorarlo? La verdad no me veo ayudando a Minato pero es por el bien de la aldea que protegeré. Minato firmo los papeles de la adopción sin siquiera mirar tan centrados están en sus hijas que no notaron que estaban firmando

Kaguya: yo te recomiendo que aceptes ese matrimonio hijo por lo que nos dijo Shinigami antes de irse es que ella posee un kekkei genkai.

Naruto: si es cierto una vez konoha se entere que soy tu descendiente querrán comprometerme con cuanta mujer este en esta aldea pero solo aceptare las que tendrán sentimientos puros hacia mí y no hacia mi poder, por supuesto las amare a cada una de ellas como es debido.

Naruto: mañana 10 de octubre día de mi 6 cumpleaños nos iremos de aquí por 9 largos años los extrañare a todos y todas.

Fin del flash back

Y tal como habían planeado el día 10 de octubre Naruto y Kaguya salieron de konoha despidiéndose de las personas más importantes para ellos prometiéndoles que volverán en 9 años

Y así Naruto junto a Kaguya fuera de su mente y con Shinju dentro de el para aconsejarlo y dejarlo usar su poder del Juubi cuando aprenda a controlarlo se Telestraportaron usando uno de los portales dimensionales de Kaguya a una isla donde sería su hogar durante los próximos 9 años Y Es como comienza el Entrenamiento del Joven héroe de esta historia.

El primer año de entrenamiento del albino se centraron en el taijutsu donde Naruto demostró tener gran potencial creando su propio estilo llamándolo

Mondai no messatsu (aniquilador de materia): este estilo de pelea está hecho para adaptarse a las situaciones que pueda afrontar Naruto. El estilo lo puede combinar con cada uno de los elementos y sub elementos para volverlo más letal una vez que usa su Rinne-Sharingan este estilo es imparable.

En este año Naruto también recibió la visita de sus prometidas celestiales para conocerlas más afondo y le prometieron volver dentro de unos años para llevar el entrenamiento al siguiente nivel y terminar de conocerse.

En el segundo año de Naruto aprendió a usar el elemento Katon, Suiton y Fūton aprendió gracias a su padre todas las técnicas de dichos elementos y procedió a crear las suyas propias mientras seguía entrenando su taijutsu.

En el tercero año aprendió a dominar los elementos Doton y Raiton al igual que los otros elementos aprendió todas las técnicas de dichos elementos y procedió a crear las suyas propias.

En el cuarto año se concentró en la perfección de todos los elementos y combinarlos con su taijutsu haciéndolo un ninja letal, de nuevo recibe la visita de las diosas que esta vez se quedaran con el de manera permanente hasta el día que salga de la isla.

Flash back

Nos encontramos con un Peliblanco entrenando su jutsu de su propia creación del elemento Katon

Katon: Bakuhatsu idaina Shinsei (elemento fuego: gran nova explosiva)

Naruto ve el radio de la explosión y pensando en voz alta dice

Naruto: valla Tengo que pensar como ampliar la explosión.

De repente Naruto siente 5 presencias bien conocidas para él y eso lo hiso rebosar de alegría por qué significaba que su entrenamiento llegaría al siguiente nivel.

Naruto sin voltear dice sorprendiendo a las diosas.

Naruto: Buenas tardes Kami-hime, Yami-hime, Amaterasu-hime, Tsukuyomi-hime, Shinigami-hime es bueno verlas de nuevo.

El Ootsuki menor besa a cada una de las diosas en los labios, gracias al shinju Naruto aprendió a complacer todos los placeres de una mujer a su corta edad y Kaguya lo instruyo en el comportamiento y en la etiqueta haciéndolo un caballero, como predijeron Shinigami y Kaguya Naruto será un rompe corazones de las chicas mortales.

Hablando de las diosas que salieron de Su aturdimiento luego que el peliblanco las besara dándole una vista detallada al albino.

Kami era una hermosa rubia de piel blanca ojos Dorados con pechos copa D curvas envidiables para cualquier mujer mortal.

Yami era una chica de cabellera Negra de piel blanca igual que su hermana ojos verdes y pechos copa D, curvas inimaginables.

Amaterasu era al igual que Kami una rubia de piel blanca ojos amarillos como el mismo sol la única diferencia con las anteriores mencionadas es que sus pechos eran De copa C.

Tsukuyomi tiene el pelo de plata y su piel es igual blanca de ojos azules al igual que su hermana pecho copa C.

Y por último pero no menos importante Shinigami una hermosa Mujer Con su pelo de color negro oscuro sus ojos Eran al igual que su cabello negros Como un vacío sin fondo pechos copa D.

Estas eran las 5 diosas que están enamoradas del Peli blanco Ootsuki y sus prometidas

Kaguya: Valla tan rápido pasa el tiempo ya es hora que mi hijo pase al siguiente nivel del entrenamiento. (Y en un par de años al siguiente nivel de su relación) Kaguya dice murmurando lo último

Tsukuyomi: tal como dices Kaguya Naruto-Kun pasara los siguientes 5 años entrenando con las 5 de nosotras con todos los sub elementos y algunos regalos que le daremos Amaterasu hermana diles cual es el plan de entrenamiento por favor

La mencionada asintió y procedió a informales

Amaterasu: bueno en el quinto año Naruto entrenara con Tsukuyomi el arte del genjutsu y kenjutsu una vez domine esto pasara a crear su propio estilo y recibirá un regalo de ella, mientras entrena con Kaguya y Shinju en el uso del chakra del juubi y aprenderá Como usar correctamente el Rinne-Sharingan.

En la mitad del quinto año entrenara conmigo en el uso de mi regalo y aprenderá a usar los sub elementos pertenecientes al Fuego que son el Futton (vapor), Yōton (lava) Shakuton (quemar) y seguirá entrenando con los cuatro hasta finalizar el año.

En el sexto año entrenara con Yami en el uso de los siguientes sub elementos: Shōton (cristal) Hyōton (hielo) Meiton (oscuridad) también recibirás un regalo por parte de Yami y al igual seguirás practicando con nosotras.

Con Kami será el séptimo año de entrenamiento para aprender los siguientes sub elementos: Bakuton (explosivo) Mokuton (madera) Jiton (magnético) y el regalo que le dará Kami para este punto su entrenamiento con el Rinne-Sharingan debe estar por terminar y ya debe dominar 5 de los 6 caminos y sus respectivas habilidades

Y el noveno y último año de entrenamiento estará con migo con los últimos sub elementos: Kōton (metal) Jinton (polvo) y por último el Onmyōton (Ying-Yang) debido a tu formación con el Rinne-Sharingan para este punto te será fácil combinarlos y su respectivo regalo.

Y en los últimos meses del noveno año perfeccionaras todo lo aprendido a lo largo de estos años y volverás a konoha y te darás a conocer como Naruto Ootsuki

El peliblanco solo atinó a decir una solo casa

Naruto: Está bien Chicas Entrenare y una vez todo esto acabe les demostrare que soy digno de ser llamado su prometido y líder del clan Ootsuki y hacer orgulloso a mis padres.

Las 5 mujeres tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros ante las palabras del chico del cual se enamoraron, Kaguya no podía estar más orgullosa de su hijo y shinju en su interior estaba feliz y orgulloso.

Y Así fuero pasando los años mientras el peliblanco entrenaba recibió sus regalos

De Tsukuyomi recibió una hermosa espada que nombro Shīto eien no tsuki (hoja de la luna creciente), de Amaterasu recibió otra espada que nombro Ha eien no hi (hoja del sol eterno), de Yami recibió la habilidad de ver atreves de las mentiras y también puede controlar la oscuridad a su antojo de ella también recibió una habilidad que puede sumir a cualquier mujer en una visión erótica con el peliblanco (si la diosa de la oscuridad es una pervertida), de Kami recibió la habilidad de llamar ángeles al combate junto con una espada para ayudarle a comandar dichas tropas esta era la Excalibur también recibió el contrato del clan Phenix y por ultimo Shinigami obtuvo la habilidad de la nigromancia puede llamar a un ejército de no muertos y para comandar dicho ejército recibió la FrostMure y también recibió el Contrato del clan Dragón

( _Hola aquí el autor pues aquí Excalibur y FrostMure serán hojas Gemelas)_

Mientras tanto en konoha tal y como lo predijo Kaguya al 5 año de Naruto haberse ido sus ``padres´´ y ex hermanas se dieron cuenta que el Hacía falta

Cuando la delegación del Tsuchikage llegó las puertas de konoha fueron recibidos personalmente por Minato.

Mina: Onoki-dono es bueno verle por aquí, pero si me permite preguntar el porqué de su visita.

Onoki: Ya se te olvido del tratado de paz entre nuestras aldeas con Un matrimonio arreglado entre tu único hijo varón y mi nieta. Pregunto Onoki con su cara muy seria

Minato: claro que no lo he olvidado Procedamos a firmar los papeles por favor.

Internamente Minato se maldecía por olvidar esto y sabía que Onoki no querrá que su nieta se case con alguien débil y no recordaba haber visto a Naruto en años desde que le pidió que le firmara unos papeles en un juego tendría que ponerse al día no podía creer lo mal padre que estaba siendo.

Después de que Onoki se retirara Minato se fue rápidamente a su hogar para hablar con Kushina y sus hijas sobre Naruto.

Kushina: te ves preocupado Minato-kun sucede algo.

Minato: kushi-chan cuando fue la última vez que viste a Naruto.

Ante esta pregunta ambas hermanas y madre estaban tratando de hacer memoria no recordaban nada.

Después de que Todos se dieran cuenta fueron a buscarlo a su habitación al encontrarla vacía entraron en pánico. Para el deleite de los que sabían dónde estaba Naruto.

Desde entonces han pasado todo este tiempo buscando a su hijo perdido muy discretamente.

Regresando a Naruto y las diosas.

Naruto estaba sentado en un sofá y frente a él estaban las 6 diosas siendo una de estas su madre y shinju riéndose internamente de su hijo.

Naruto: es hora de volver a konoha después de nueve años no puedo creer que estoy volviendo ya quiero ver la cara de mis Jijis y de las chicas aunque será un dolor en el trasero cuando tenga que explicarles todo.

Kaguya: simplemente Podrías Resumirle todo lo que has hecho a lo largo de estos años y eso estaría bien.

Shinigami: Naruto es hora de partir Recuerda que nosotras te amamos Y vendremos a visitarte cuando podamos.

Naruto se despidió de las 5 diosas que el tanto amaba.

Luego Naruto junto a su madre abrieron un portal que los dejo a unos kilómetros de las puertas de konoha

Tras caminar un buen rato llegaron a las puertas y fueron recibidos por dos chunin dormidos después de despertarlos y registrarse entraron y fueron directamente al compuesto Sarutobi que al entrar fueron recibidos por Hiruzen.

Naruto: cuanto tiempo Jiji Te extrañe mucho tengo mucho que contarles (dijo Naruto mientras abrazaba a un Hiruzen en Lagrimas) pero antes podrías llamar a los demás para no contar la misma historia dos veces.

Hiruzen llamo a todos las personas preciosas de Naruto en la aldea, una vez que llegaron todos se llevaron una sorpresa al ver al albino junto a su madre.

Anko: ¡Naruto! (Anko corrió toda la habitación para taclearlo abrazarlo)

Naruto: hola Anko-chan también te extrañe. (Naruto alza la vista y cargando a Anko estilo Novia que dejo sorprendido a todos el procedió a saludar al resto de su gente preciosa)

Danzo: Mírate Como as crecido el solo verte me hace sentir orgulloso de ser tu abuelo aunque sea adoptivo.

Chiasa Haruno (madre de Sakura): Como ha crecido el hombrecito que estoy segura que Sakura Se alegrara que volvieras Naruto.

Naruto: Si estoy ansioso de verla.

Kurenai: Hinata También estará feliz Naruto.

Hisashi: si Hinata Y Hanabi estarán felices de que su héroe volviera.

Naruto: jajajaja bueno también estoy ansioso de verlas ahora dejen que les cuente Como fue mi entrenamiento

Y Así la siguiente hora Naruto les explico cómo fue su entrenamiento y cuáles eran sus planes cabe decir que todos estaban orgullosos.

Hiruzen: bueno Anunciemos al Clan Ootsuki oficial en konoha Quiero verles la cara a Minato y Kushina.

Y así procedieron a convocar al consejo y una vez estaban todos reunidos.

En las salas del consejo horas después

Minato: Hiruzen para que convocas a esta reunión.

Hiruzen: Yo llame a esta reunión para un tema de suma importancia, el cual es que un clan antiguo y sumamente poderoso se quiere unir a konoha. (Esto sorprendió a todos los concejales pero la parte civil estaba pensando en cómo manipulares al igual que dos ancianos).

Civil: Sandaime-sama y que clan seria este que se quiere unir a konoha.

Hiruzen: buena pregunta este clan se creía extinto y fue el primer clan que uso chakra sobre las naciones elementales el clan Ootsuki.

Los civiles lógicamente no sabían de qué hablaba el Sandaime pero el lado shinobi si lo sabía y estaban impactados por esto.

Kushina: pero es un clan extinto desde el Rikudou-sennin como es que aún quedan miembros vivos.

Hiruzen: porque no dejamos que nos respondan eso ellos tú pregunta.

En eso entran a la habitación Kaguya junto a Naruto el cual le sonrió al Sandaime a Chiasa a Danzo y a Hisashi.

Kaguya: consejo de konoha no es que me guste estar aquí pero no hay otra manera para responder a la pregunta de la Uzumaki es muy sencillo nuestro clan tiene una longevidad mucha mayor a la de un humano cualquiera mientras ustedes pueden vivir solo con suerte hasta los 100 años nuestro clan puede vivir hast eones y solo podemos morir de causas naturales debido a que somos inmunes a todo veneno y nuestros cuerpos se pueden regenerar desde el polvo la razón por la cual no hay muchos Ootsukis en las naciones elementales es sencillo la gran mayoría de nuestro clan se fueron por distintas dimensiones dejándonos solo a mí y a hijo aquí presentes como los últimos Ootsuki y en mi caso yo fui ascendida al rango de diosa.

El consejo estaba impactado tanto el lado civil como el lado shinobi salvo algunos véase los que ya lo sabían estaban impactados por esta información pero Kushina al ver a Naruto se dispuso a decir.

Kushina: Naruto es mi hijo nació de mí él no es ningún Ootsuki él es mi hijo al igual que el hijo de Minato. Todos ahora estaban más impactados aun pero Kaguya decidió matar sus esperanzas de unas ves y para siempre de recuperar a Naruto.

Kaguya: no creo que Naruto sea su hijo ya que ustedes firmaron la carta de adopción hace años y además Naruto no comparte ningún rasgo genético con ustedes pueden hacerle un prueba de ADN si quieren.

Todos en la sala esperaron por el resultado mientras discutían el ingreso del clan que fue aprobado por la gran mayoría de votos y cuando llego el resultado.

Medico: Minato-Sama Honorable consejo El Sujeto Naruto Ootsuki no comparte Ni un solo rasgo genético con el cuarto hokage y su esposa es 100% Ootsuki.

Luego de esto Minato y Kushina estaban devastados Naruto ya no era su hijo ahora tendrían que explicarles esto a sus hijas.

Civil: Naruto-sama deberá entrar en la CRA.

Kaguya: Si claro no hay problema lo dejare entrar solo si lo dejan elegir a las mujeres con las cuales se quiera casa.

Todos asintieron a esto y estuvieron de acuerdo que Naruto se convierta en Shinobi por lo cual deberá entrar a la academia ninja para graduarse dentro de un mes.

Capitulo Fin

Espero que les haya gustado y me apoyen si cometí algún error háganmelo saber Esta historia Sera harem Acepto Sugerencias De las chicas que quieren que entren en el Harem.

Sin más que decir me despido.


	2. NOTA DE SUMA IMPORTACIA PARA LA HISTORIA

Hola a todos los que están siguiendo mi historia este no es una actualización es una Nota para hacerles a todos una pregunta Muy pero muy importante que influirá mucho en la historia u antes de tomar una decisión precipitada que no les agrade a todos ustedes que me están apoyando preferí preguntarles que es lo que más quieren para poder Terminar de Hacer el capítulo número dos de la historia bueno comencemos.

Muchos me han sugerido Hacer Fem Sasuke o ponerle una hermana Gemela: Cuál de las dos opciones quieren por favor díganmelo para poder gestionar mucho mejor la historia

Lo segundo seria El harem de Naruto estará conformado si o si por las siguientes chicas si quieren alguna más comenten que yo buscare la manera más realista de que se unan al harem sin problemas les dejo la lista: Sakura Haruno, Ino yamanaka, tenten, Hinata Hyūga, Hanabi Hyūga, Moegi, Anko Mitarashi, Karin Uzumaki, Tayuyá Uzumaki, Yuguito Nii, Kurotsuchi, Fu. Estas Serían las que están sí o sí que no se cambiaran para nada si alguno quiere a otra chica por favor sugiérala sin miedo.

El tercer punto Quieren Fem Biijus para el harem o Biijus normales

Esta está relacionada con la anterior Quieren Fem jinchuriki o los normales del canon

Y la ante penúltima cosa seria- el Equipo de Naruto al finalizar la academia como quieren que sea Recuenten que Sakura es buena con Naruto en mi fic mis ideas para el equipo son las siguientes: Naruto-Sakura-Hinata pienso que tenerlas a las dos juntas cerca de Naruto me dará material para limones Pero Acortaría la historia con otras chicas, lo otro seria Naruto en un equipo solitario Junto con Anko e ir reclutando Por el camino esta opción me serviría para agregar de manera Rápida a Fu y a Yuguito pero ustedes si eligen esta opción pueden elegir a quienes quieren, y la última seria Naruto-Kurotsuchi me sirve para Introducirla. Y eso sería todo por esta parte y esto es muy importante porque afectara la historia desde muchos puntos de vista Así que por favor Dejen sus sugerencias que las tomare a todos en cuenta.

Y para finalizar Seria Que hacer con la Ex familia de Naruto Yo personal mente quería Dejarlos Pudrirse en la desesperación luego matar a Minato y que las chicas se fueran al harem de Naruto.

Bueno Eso sería todo por favor comenten para saber Que quieren que tome con el rumbo de esta historia una vez tome todas las sugerencias tendré el capítulo listo para el Martes o miércoles aproximadamente


	3. capitulo 2

**Hola a todos Como están bueno luego de muchas opiniones de ustedes mi queridos lectores y lectoras No les quiero expoliar nada así que estén atentos al final del capítulo para enterarse de que sugerencias tome y cuáles no.**

 **Sin más que decir comencemos.**

 **No me pertenece nada**

 **CAPITULO 2**

Nos encontramos actualmente en el compuesto Ootsuki muy temprano por la mañana alrededor de las 5am y nuestro héroe albino está despertando para realizar su rutina de entrenamiento hoy ingresaría a la academia shinobi.

Luego de correr por todo el pueblo Y hacer sus respectivos ejercicios físicos Naruto sintió a su padre Despertar y como todas las mañanas él fue directamente a su paisaje mental a hablarle.

 **Paisaje mental de Naruto.**

Naruto: Hola papá como amaneciste Hoy

El árbol shinju que ha vivido innumerables vidas y ha visto a la humanidad crecer nunca estuvo tan feliz de que alguien le llamase padre, después de criar a Naruto junto a Kaguya el gran árbol sabía que Naruto algún día lo remplazaría como un dios primordial.

Shinju: Estoy bien hijo veo que ya terminaste tus ejercicios y aun te quedan Un par de horas para el ingreso en la academia, Te sugiero que hoy practiques con las habilidades especiales de Tus espadas Excalibur y FrostMure ya que aún no las dominas total mente.

Naruto: (asiente con la cabeza) si también lo había pensado Aún faltan un par de horas para que Lleguen mis abuelos con los papeles para la academia ninja, Me pondré a practicar.

Pasaron las horas y Naruto estaba practicando sus katas con unos Bokken muy similares a sus espadas cuando dieron las 8am sintió unas presencias familiares entrar en el compuesto.

 **Fuera del compuesto Ootsuki**

Fuera del compuesto Ootsuki estaban parados Hiruzen Sarutobi, Danzo Shimura, Chiasa Haruno y su hija Sakura Haruno, Hisashi Hyūga y sus hijas Hinata y Hanabi Hyūga, Anko Mitarashi y por ultimo Kurenai Yuhi, en resumen todas las personas preciosas de Naruto.

Cuando Hiruzen toca la puerta pasan unos segundos y sale Kaguya con un hermoso kimono de color Violeta con unas hermosas flores estampadas de color dorado.

Kaguya: Hola a todos y buenos días.

Todos procedieron a saludar a la matriarca Ootsuki y pasar al compuesto una vez en la sala.

Chiasa: Kaguya-Sama Naruto continua durmiendo si es así debería despertarlo ya que la hora de entrada a la academia paso hace una hora.

Plantea la matriarca Haruno.

Kaguya: por favor todos no me llamen Sama Agreguen Cualquier Honorifico que gusten Ustedes protegieron a mi hijo y por eso todos tienen mi respeto, Y debo decirle que está equivocada Naruto Se levantó a hacer sus ejercicios matutinos regulares y está actualmente en el jardín trasero practicando Su kenjutsu, Y veo que sus hijas estaban ansiosas de ver a Naruto que no fueron a la academia a su hora correspondiente.

Sakura Hanabi y Hinata estaban descubriendo por el fuerte sonrojo que tienen en sus caras que están descubriendo nuevas tonalidades de rojo.

Danzo: Naruto es muy afortunado jejeje quiero ver como las manejara a todas. (Dice danzo en un susurro a Hiruzen)

Kaguya: bueno porque no vamos a buscar a Naruto.

 **Con Naruto**

Naruto se estaba preparando uso la habilidad especial de la Nigromancia y trajo a dos Antiguos Guerreros espadachines para practicar.

Antes de comenzar la batalla Naruto extiende su mano izquierda hasta dejarla total mente recta y pronuncia Shīto eien no tsuki (hoja de la luna eterna), al terminar se materializa una hermosa espada recta de una mano con una hoja plana de color plateado oscuro y un fino borde negro. El mango Cilíndrico también es de color plateado oscuro con incrustaciones diamantes Azules y se conecta con la hoja por medio de dos piezas diferentes, una de ellas semejante a la tercera parte de una circunferencia con picos sobresaliendo, la otra pieza tiene forma de ele y tiene una Luna Estampada en ella; Una vez terminada de materializar la primera espada extiende su mano derecha y pronuncia Ha eien no hi (hoja del sol eterno) y al igual que anterior mente se empieza a materializar una espada similar a la anterior solo que con leves características diferentes entre ellas que el color de la hoja era de color Dorado con borde blanco y el mango cilíndrico es Dorado con incrustaciones de Diamantes Amarillos alrededor, la pieza en forma de ele tiene un sol estampado en ella.

Una vez terminado el llamado de ambas armas Naruto y sus rivales Resucitados se movieron a una alta velocidad y empezaron un duelo dos contra uno el Peliblanco se defendía con elegancia y sus ataques eran fuertes y precisos, con forme pasaban los minutos la lucha era cada vez más intensa pero Naruto con un golpe preciso acabo con la existencia del primer guerrero y este se desvaneció en polvo.

Naruto estaba frente al último de los guerreros y con un fuerte por parte del muerto viviente se abalanza contra el albino blandiendo su espada, el peliblanco en un rápido movimiento bloquea el golpe con su espada plateada y con la espada dorada arremete contra su oponente el cual esquiva milagrosamente el ataque y nueva mente arremete contra Naruto que con elegancia esquiva y contra ataca cortando el brazo izquierdo de su enemigo con ese mismo movimiento Da un gran giro a la espalada de su enemigo y corta el brazo derecho ya el no muerto sin ambas manos espera su final que no tarda en llegar a manos de nuestro héroe que sin perder tiempo queda frente al muerto viviente y lo decapita.

La cabeza del muerto viviente sale disparada hacia el cielo mientras se desintegra en el aire a la par de su cuerpo, Naruto al ver ambos enemigos derrotados eliminados baja sus espadas y escucha aplausos detrás de él, al voltear Vio a todas sus personas preciosas y en señal de ser un buen caballero él se inclina asiendo un arco con su cuerpo y ambas espadas se desvanecen.

Danzo: Esa fue una Técnica impecable de la espada Naruto sin duda y pude notar que te estabas conteniendo.

Naruto: si Danzo-Jiji quería probar mi resistencia en combate contra múltiples enemigos sin usar chakra.

Cuando Naruto iba a decir algo más fue tacleado por tres personas que no había visto desde el día que se fue de la aldea.

Sakura: Naruto-Baka te extrañe muchísimo as cambiado un montón pero aun así te quiero (lo último la dijo en un susurro que fue escuchado Naruto y Las hermanas Hyūga).

Hinata: Naruto-kun nosotras también te extrañamos y también te queremos por favor no te vayas De nuevo (en los ojos de las tres se estaban formando lagrimas)

Hanabi: sé que soy la más pequeña de todas pero no quiero que te vayas no sé qué haría si te vuelves a ir (Ya era oficial ellas estaban al borde del llanto).

Naruto: Chicas yo también las quiero Y no saben cuánto, pero me tuve que ir para poder entrenar mis habilidades para proteger a las personas que más aprecio en esta aldea y ustedes son parte de ellas.

Sin más Naruto las abraza para que se calmen ellas eran sus únicas amigas de cuando era hijo de los Namikaze y ahora Estaban juntos de nuevo.

Pero mientras todo esto sucedía en las afueras de konoha una delegación de Iwa estaba llegando.

En la mansión Ootsuki ya las tres jóvenes se habían calmado pero el Reloj marcaba las 10am ya era demasiado tarde para que se fueran a la academia por lo tanto decidieron ir mañana, de la nada un anbu aparece solicitando a los adultos presentes a una reunión del consejo a la cual se retiraron dejando solo a Anko Kurenai Sakura y ambas Hyūga con Naruto.

Naruto aprovechó este momento para contarle todo a las chicas con más detalle cómo fueron sus años de entrenamiento, al terminar Surgió una conversación un tanto incómoda para el Albino por parte de Anko

Anko: Y Naruto-kun Ya tienes pensado con quien perderás tu virginidad (dice está lamiéndose los labios).

Todas las chicas veían a Anko con desaprobación y a la vez miraban a Naruto con curiosidad y ¿Lujuriosas?

Naruto: Pues chicas Yo ya no soy virgen verán yo perdí mi virginidad a Manos de Tsukuyomi y Amaterasu cuando tenía 13 años, desde entonces tuve relaciones con todas mis prometidas celestiales hasta el día que volví a konoha.

Las chicas Miraban a Naruto impresionadas y estaban celosas de las diosas que se robaron la inocencia del peliblanco pero una pregunta surgió en las chicas más jóvenes.

Hanabi: Naruto-kun ¿dijiste prometidas? Que Es lo que quisiste decir.

Naruto: pues verán cuando yo cambie mi sangre a la de Mi madre me volví como saben un Ootsuki de pura sangre y al ser el último Ootsuki Masculino con vida Tengo que tener Varias esposas para hacer renacer el clan, pero de mis prometidas Celestiales no les puedo decir porque lo son a menos que ellas me autoricen por favor entiendan eso.

Ellas meditaron y sabían que Naruto no les ocultaría nada a menos que fuera necesario y si las diosas se lo pidieron entonces esto era de suma importancia ellas esperarían el tiempo que sea necesario.

Hinata: ¿Naruto-Kun tu entraste en la CRA?

Pregunta esta con esperanza en su voz ella amaba a Naruto y se desanimó cuando escucho que estaba comprometido con las diosas pero si podía tener múltiples parejas a ella no le importaría compartir, sin imaginar que las otras chicas presentes Tenían su misma línea de pensamientos.

Naruto: si hina-chan yo estoy en la CRA y se me permite elegir a mis esposas, lo cual me beneficia porque poder elegir a las chicas que me amen de verdad y no a mi poder.

Esto animo a las chicas y Sakura decidió ponerse en marcha de inmediato.

Sakura se acercó a Naruto y lo beso, Naruto parecía confundido al principio pero luego Correspondió el beso y decidió profundizarlo lamiendo el labio inferior de Sakura pidiendo acceso a su boca el cual concedió se enfrascaron en una batalla de lenguas la cual el peli blanco gano con mucha facilidad.

Sakura: Naruto siempre meas gustado el día que te fuiste me sentí una gran tristeza en mi corazón en ese momento no sabía que era pero con el pasar de los años comprendí que estoy enamorada de ti y yo quiero estar contigo para siempre por favor déjame ser una de tus novias no me importa compartir.

Antes que Naruto pudiera responder fue Besado pero esta vez por Hinata y al terminar fue abordado por Hanabi.

Hinata: Naruto-kun Yo también te he querido siempre y al igual que Sakura el día que te fuiste mi corazón se inundó de gran tristeza, yo también quiero ser una de tus novias.

Hanabi: sé que yo soy la más pequeña de aquí pero eso no quita el hecho que al igual que mi hermana y Sakura me gustes mucho Naruto-kun por favor danos una oportunidad de estar contigo.

Anko y Kurenai No sabían que decir ellas eran mucho mayores que Naruto por lo tanto decidieron mantener sus sentimientos guardados. Anko por otros motivos, pero lo que ellas no saben es que sus sentimientos saldrán a la luz pronto.

Naruto por su parte era un lio de emociones sabia gracias a la habilidad de Yami que ellas no estaban mintiendo por lo tanto sus sentimientos hacia el eran total mente sinceros, pero si él no era lo suficiente mente bueno para ellas y si las decepcionaba si no estaba a la altura de sus expectativas, miles de dudas surgieron en su mente hasta que escucho la voz de su padre.

Shinju: hijo No dudes Acepta los sentimientos que te están entregando desde su corazón, ellas te estuvieron esperando por años para confesarte su amor y tu estas más que feliz, por eso no debes dudar recuerda todo lo que te enseñamos tu madre y yo.

Naruto al escuchar las palabras de su padre todas las dudas se fueron de su mente y con una gran sonrisa decidió aceptar.

Naruto: Chicas con todo gusto me gustaría ser su novio pero quiero que sepan que ya tengo un compromiso previo con la nieta del Onoki el actual Iwakague por razones políticas.

Las chicas asintieron tranquilamente con la cabeza y Naruto decidió aprovechar el día para sacarlas a una cita a todas lo cual hiso a las tres chicas súper felices pero antes también noto que Anko y Kurenai tenían una mirada de tristeza en sus ojos, Naruto se comprometió a en la noche hablar con ambas.

Mientras tanto en la cámara del consejo se encontraban Todos reunidos junto a la delegación de Iwa y su Kage.

Onoki: y bien Minato me gustaría Conocer al Futuro marido de mi nieta ahora.

Esto dejo sudando a la gran mayoría de los civiles y shinobis debido a que Naruto ya no era hijo de Minato.

Cuando Minato fue a responder Kaguya decidió intervenir aunque no le agradara Minato y la gran mayoría de la aldea la minoría que le agradaba la hacía sentir bien y la parte desagradable se notan muy arrepentidos con el trato que le dieron a Naruto y por eso después de tanto meditar decidió darles una oportunidad de redimirse y eso era ahora.

Kaguya: Onoki-san la verdad lamento informarle que Naruto Namikaze está muerto murió hace nueve años en un ataque de nuestra propia población.

Todos estaban impactados no querían darle esa información al Tsuchikage.

Onoki: Mas respeto la próxima vez que se dirija a mi Señorita y Minato a que se refiere que tu hijo murió la última vez que estuve me afirmaste que él estaba entrenando con su padrino Jiraya y estaba bien.

Kaguya: vera Onoki-san el que debería tratarme con respeto es usted, porque aquí donde estoy soy una diosa, pero es comprensible que no sepa quién soy déjeme Presentarme soy Ootsuki Kaguya la progenitora del chakra (dice Kaguya abriendo su tercer ojo mostrando el Rinne sharingan lo cual tenso a Onoki)

Onoki: mis disculpas Kaguya-sama usted me podría explicar por favor a que se refiere que El niño Naruto ha muerto.

Kaguya: Claro Onoki-san y no se preocupe como dije el error fue mío al no presentarme debida mente y con todo gusto le contare.

Y así pasaron un par de horas donde Kaguya le explico la situación actual al pequeño Kage que cada minuto estaba más y más impresionado pero también furioso de como trataron a un niño pequeño.

Kaguya: y eso sería todo como le termine de contar a hora Naruto es Mi hijo en toda regla y por eso le dije Que Naruto Namikaze estaba muerto.

Onoki: entiendo Kaguya-sama y le agradezco la explicación pero esto es un percance porque el remedo de Kage de Minato firmo los papeles para el matrimonio para la alianza que ahora no se puede concretar.

Minato estaba ofendido pero era cierto el Echo a perder todo y aun no les decía a sus hija la verdad que inevitable mente.

Kaguya: creo que en eso se equivoca Onoki-san yo propongo que el matrimonio se lleve a cabo, Naruto estuvo de acuerdo cuando se lo informamos y es por eso que no habrá problemas y la alianza muy beneficiosa entre las dos aldeas puede ser llevado acabo.

Esto sorprendió a todo el consejo tanto civil como shinobi ellos trataron mal a Naruto en sus primeros años de vida y aun así él estaba dispuesto a ayudarles el Demostraba la verdadera voluntad de fuego del primer hokage.

Onoki: Si Naruto-sama está de acuerdo entonces que el matrimonio se realice, si me lo permite Kaguya-sama me gustaría que mi nieta formara un equipo con Naruto-sama y un jounin sensei de su elección.

Nadie en el consejo discutía esto era una conversación bi lateral por parte tsuchikage y la diosa.

Kaguya: claro Naruto se graduara en menos de un mes, pueden venir a ver el nivel del futuro de los genin de konoha.

Onoki: Claro Kaguya-sama sería un honor sin más que discutir me retiro.

Sin decir más Onoki junto a sus escoltas se fueron.

Hiruzen: todo salió bien (suspira y ve a Minato con decepción) ¡Cómo pudiste firmar un contrato matrimonial sin siquiera saber dónde estaba Naruto y lo peor de todo cómo pudiste mentirle a un Kage! Que decepción Minato eres una vergüenza para el puesto de hokage.

Todos estaban impresionados por Tan duras palabras de Hiruzen Sarutobi el Kami no Shinobi.

Minato: Hiruzen-sama yo no tenía elección, pero todo salió bien al final verdad.

Esto dejo aturdidos a todos La rabia y la ira se estaba colando hondo en los huesos de tanto civiles y shinobis como su hokage podría ser tan ingenuo.

Danzo: Tu definitivamente eres un Idiota de proporciones Épicas acaso tu hiraishin consume tu materia gris, todo Salió bien porque Kaguya-sama dio la cara por nosotros si a ella lo hubiese querido podía rechazar el contrato y konoha quedaría como una aldea de mentirosos, incluso podríamos haber ido a la guerra.

Todos en la sala le daban la razón a ambos Veteranos las acciones de Minato podrían haberle costado muy caro a la aldea.

Kushina: como se atreven a hablarle así a Minato-kun, no pueden culparlo si esta (señalando a Kaguya) no se hubiera llevado a mi hijo entonces todo hubiese salido según lo planeado.

Cuando termino de hablar fue cacheteada por Chiasa y Tsume Inuzuka.

Chiasa: como te atreves a decir eso estúpida Naruto podría haber muerto si no fuera por Kaguya-sama, O es que se te olvido que tú y tu esposo lo abandonaron a su suerte.

Esta declaración Valió para que Kushina se le aguaran los ojos completamente.

Tsume: Kushina eres una decepción abandonar a tu cachorro de esa manera y ahora echarle la culpa a su salvadora Eres realmente patética, Me da asco llamarme tu amiga.

Kushina no pudo más y se echó a llorar.

Minato: ¡Basta! No permitiré que insulten a mi esposa frente a mi cometimos un error y estamos buscando la manera de repararlo.

Shikaku: Reparar que Minato no hay nada que reparar ustedes ya no tienen relación con Naruto y eso quedó muy claro no te rebajes más.

Minato: Tsunade viene en camino para konoha para hacerle un mejor análisis de sangre a Naruto ella puede encontrar el error del último.

Inoichi: Minato estás diciendo que no confías en el análisis de sangre que hicieron nuestros ninjas médicos.

Minato: ellos tuvieron que cometer un error Naruto es nuestro hijo por eso llame a una profesional en el campo de la medicina para que Nos de mejores resultados.

Kaharu: estas desacreditando a tus propios ninjas y llamándolos ineficientes como hokage das vergüenza.

Hamura: Ya se comprobó que Naruto-sama no era su hijo y aún están negándolo, ya no hay nada que puedan hacer sin provocar la ira de Naruto-sama y temo que eso nos cueste un gran shinobi que no importa como lo tratamos en el pasado aun así hoy demostró que aún nos está dando una oportunidad a la aldea para redimirnos y yo en nombre de toda la parte civil proclamo que estamos con el Minato no hagas nada para molestarlo.

Esta de cloración valió los gritos de aprobación de la parte civil.

Kaguya: yo estaré muy feliz de infórmale de su decisión Hamura-san y Les puedo decir que yo los perdono por todo el mal que le hicieron a Naruto en el pasado.

Los civiles estaban más que felices y aliviados.

Kaguya: y en cuanto a ti Minato quien te autorizo a llamar a un análisis de sangre sobre Naruto que solo se puede llevar cabo con mi permiso y yo no recuerdo habértelo dado.

Esto puso muy tenso a Minato pero decidió seguir sus ideas hasta el final (Autor: que sigua cavando hondo su tumba)

Minato: Naruto es mi hijo e hijo de Kushina cual quiere cosa que tú hayas hecho para lavarle el cerebro saldrá demostrado en los análisis de sangre que yo como hokage autorice.

Hiruzen: Minato es que se te olvida que tú no te puedes meter con los herederos de los clanes y si quieres hacer el análisis a un Civil porque Naruto aún es un civil por lo cual no tienes poder Sobre él debes pedir permiso al representante de la parte civil en el consejo.

Minato ahora contra la espada y la pared había olvidado esas reglas básicas y ahora estaba perdiendo credibilidad en Su aldea.

Voz: por mi puede analizar mi sangre yo no tengo nada que ocultar y Así de una buena vez el ``honorable´´ hokage y su familia me dejan en paz de una vez por todas.

Todos ven el origen de la voz y se sorprenden al ver a Naruto detrás de Danzo y Hiruzen, él estaba recostado en la pared como si nada.

Hiruzen: Naruto-kun cuanto tiempo tienes hay (él ya sabía la respuesta lo siento apenas llego a la sala pero quería ver las caras de los demás)

Naruto: mmm bueno para aclarar soy un clon y estoy aquí desde que se inició la reunión el jefe me ordeno salir si surgía alguna complicación con el Tsuchikage, pero cuando acepto de buena gana el trato no vi motivos para hacer notar mi presencia hasta ahora, también debo decirles a la parte civil que les perdono todo lo que me hicieron en el pasado y los comprendo (Naruto tuvo una sonrisa maliciosa decidió terminar con el poco respeto que les quedaba por Minato) fueron manipulados por el Hokage que solo me quería usar como señuelo para que ustedes no dirigieran su ira hacia sus preciadas hijas y es por eso que les perdono, porque todos fuimos víctimas de su manipulación.

Esto valió para que tanto civiles como shinobis perdieran el poco respeto que les quedaba por Minato y Kushina.

Hisashi: (sabiendo lo que tramaba Naruto decidió ayudar): Minato que decepción usar a tu propio hijo como señuelo para que no lastimaran a tus hijas y no afrontar y decir la verdad eres patético y perdiste todo mi respeto y el de mi clan.

Y así unos a unos fueron expresando su decepción por el hokage actual.

Hiruzen: si no hay más nada que discutir es mejor retirarnos todos.

Y así en un día Minato y Kushina se quedaron sin amigos y el respeto de su pueblo.

Pasaron las horas en konoha y Naruto llevo a una cita a sus tres novias cuando se separaron de Anko y Kurenai las llevo a comer donde platicaron por horas, ya entrada la noche Naruto decidió llevarlas a cada una sus respectivas casas.

En el transcurso del día Naruto recibió los recuerdos de su clon y no podría estar más feliz Minato y Kushina perdieron todo el apoyo del consejo y ahora estaban sufriendo poco a poco, él se prometió hacerlos sufrir mucho.

Shinju: jajajaja esos pobres tontos creían que tendrían siempre todo color de rosas pero estaban muy equivocados, estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Naruto: la verdad me siento bien haciéndolos sufrir lentamente, pero me da igual lo que les suceda ellos ya no son nada para mí, aun hace deben pagar por todo el mal que le han hecho a esta aldea.

Y así padre e hijo se pusieron charlar cómo mejorar las citas del peliblanco con sus novias.

(Autor: bueno yo quería hacer una pausa corta aquí para informar que Naruto como pueden ver será Bueno y misericordioso con los que lo merecen y Sumamente cruel con los que corran la mala suerte de tentar su lado malo)

Entre conversaciones surgió la charla de las reacciones de Anko y Kurenai ambos llegaron a la misma conclusión Naruto debía hablar con ellas para saber porque reaccionaron de esa forma.

Sin perder tiempo Naruto crea un clon de sombra para avisarle a su madre que llegaría tarde para la cena.

Se sentó en posición de loto y empezó a reunir energía natural de sus alrededores, cuando reunió suficiente se puso a buscar la energía de cierta peli morada, le llevo unos minutos para encontrarla y no sorprendió para nada su ubicación el bosque de la muerte.

Naruto se levantó y activando su Rinne Sharingan abrió un portal muy cerca de donde se encontraba Anko.

Anko: porque tengo que ser así, Él nunca se fijaría en mi alguien como yo odiada por todo el pueblo ¡todo por esta maldita cosa! (grito en llanto tocando su marca de maldición) ¿Porque? porque me tuve que enamorar de ti Naruto De seguro me odiaras como todos los demás.

Anko fue cortada por que alguien el abrazo por la espalda ella en un intento de defenderse se volteo brusca mente para quedar cara a cara con su agresor.

Naruto: sabes Anko-chan no me importa como seas igual me fije en ti, al igual que tu yo fui odiado por el pueblo y al igual que tu tenía un estigma que me obligaron a llevar y yo jamás te odiaría porque al igual que tu yo estoy enamorado de ti Anko-chan.

El cielo se despejo y revelo a la hermosa luna iluminando junto a las estrellas del firmamento eliminando la oscuridad del lugar en el que se encontraban, frente a ellos era un hermoso lago en medio y rodeados por el bosque.

Anko estaba impactada frente a ella estaba el hombre del cual se enamoró perdidamente correspondiendo sus sentimientos.

Antes de que Anko pudiese contestar Naruto sello sus labios en un beso que demostraba todo el cariño y el amor que sentía Naruto por ella.

Naruto: nunca vuelvas a pensar que yo te odio Anko, porque es todo lo contrario Te amo y tú ocupas un lugar en mi corazón.

Anko: pero yo tengo esta marca y soy estéril yo nunca podre darte un hijo como las demás chicas, yo no soy fuerte ni vengo de un gran clan, yo no estoy a la altura de ser tu novia y mucho menos en el futuro tu esposa.

Naruto no dijo nada, puso su mano sobre la marca de maldición que Orochimaru puso sobre Anko activo su Rinne-Sharingan una vez más y dijo ahora eres Libre.

Cuando Naruto retiro su mano y sus ojos volvieron a su color azul natural beso una vez más a Anko.

Naruto (muy serio): a mí no me importa si vienes de un clan o no tampoco me importa tu fuerza, lo único que me importa son los sentimientos que tengo hacia a ti es por eso que yo quiero que seas no solo mi novia quiero que seas mi prometida.

Anko: es que no me escuchaste Naruto soy estéril no puedo darte descendencia y tengo esta (cuando se tocó el cuello Naruto la detuvo y creo un espejo de hielo, al verse el cuello se sorprendió la marca que tanto la había atormentado se había ido para siempre) Como como lo hiciste.

Naruto: eso fue algo fácil para mí de hacer Anko los sentimientos que tengo por ti son verdaderos por favor deja de temer.

Anko: pero aun así yo soy estéril.

Un humo Negro se espacio por todo el lugar y una extraña figura se generó del humo, Naruto la reconoció inmediatamente.

Naruto: shini-chan que haces aquí.

Pregunta Naruto su prometida Shinigami.

Shinigami: sencillo Naruto-kun escuche toda tu conversación pero no tengo tiempo para explicarlo cuando nos veamos después te lo contare todo.

Ella se acercó a Anko confundida y toco su vientre enseguida un calor la invadió pero como empezó se desvaneció, acercándose lentamente a la oreja de Anko.

Shinigami: acabo de reparar tu útero, ya eres fértil nueva mente considéralo un regalo de tu hermana de harem.

Sin decir más Shinigami se acercó a Naruto lo beso y se fue dejando totalmente confundido al albino que vio a Anko derramando lágrimas.

Anko no perdió ni un segundo cuando se abalanzó sobre el peliblanco y lo empezó a besar.

Anko: acepto ser tu novia tu esposa tu esclava todo lo que quieras que sea no me importa.

Naruto no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba que le habrá dicho Shinigami que cambio la actitud de Anko.

Naruto: Anko-chan serás mi novia y prometida jamás te vería como una esclava no a ti que eres unas de mis personas especiales en la aldea.

Anko: Shinigami-sama me hiso fértil nuevamente Naruto-kun (dijo Anko con una sonrisa Surgente la última parte y acercándose como un depredador a su presa se abalanzo sobre el Albino)

Naruto: (conque eso fue lo que hiso shini-chan le tengo que agradecer luego) Anko-chan segura que quieres hacer esto.

Dice Naruto viendo a Anko desnudarse frente él.

Anko: o si Naruto-kun estoy segura muéstrame que tan bueno eres en esto.

Y como si de un interruptor fuese pulsado Naruto se levantó agarro a Anko y le arrebato el chaleco y la camisa de mallas.

 **Limón inicio**

Naruto empieza a amasar los enormes pechos de Anko sacándole gemidos de placer, con su mano derecha Naruto agarra el pecho izquierdo y lo mueve de un lado a otro mientras que su dedo traza círculos en su pezón, con su otra mano Naruto agarra su pecho libre y lo conduce su boca y empieza a succionar lentamente inundando de placer a Anko.

En un rápido movimiento Naruto suelta su pecho y se pone tras ella y con ambas manos firmes en sus grandes pechos Naruto los estira aprieta hunde lentamente sus pezones dentro de sus pechos abrumando a Anko con placer no dura mucho en tener su primer orgasmo.

Sin perder tiempo Naruto traslada una de sus manos a la entrepierna cubierta por su pantalón ambu y sobre el empieza a acariciar lentamente sin dejar de molestar sus pechos.

Anko estaba abrumada nunca en el juego previo se sintió también y tan dominada por su pareja esto le gustaba más y más pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando fue despojada de su pantalón.

Naruto rosaba su húmeda entrada con sus dedos a través de lo único que se interponía entre ellos la delicada y empapadas bragas de Anko, sin esperar mucho Naruto introduce su mano atravesó de ellas y penetra con sus dedos la vagina de Anko que al no soportar el bombardeo de placer tiene su segundo orgasmo de la noche.

Una vez más sin esperar Naruto recuesta a Anko en un árbol y remueve la última pieza de ropa de Anko, abre las piernas de la chica que no sabe cómo reaccionar y posiciona su cara frente a su vagina.

Naruto: Anko-chan estas toda empapada y hueles deliciosa aquí abajo le daré una probada a este manjar.

Naruto le da una lamida lenta y tortuosa desde el punto de vista de Anko, entre lamidas lenta y besos en su vagina Anko toma la cabeza de Naruto y la acerca más a ella.

Sin hacerse esperar el tercer orgasmo de Anko se hiso presente y Naruto se bebió todo lo ofrecido por la hermosa vagina de Anko.

Naruto deja que Anko descanse unos minutos mientras él se quita toda la ropa y usando su elemento madera junto a su elemento Onmyōton creando una casa con muebles y otro tipos de artículos.

Naruto toma a Anko sorprendida por lo que acaba de hacer el peli blanco y la conduce a una de las habitaciones y la arroja suavemente sobre la cama.

Despojándose de todas sus ropas frente a Anko quedo Naruto totalmente desnudo, Anko podía ver todo su cuerpo bien formado desde sus anchos hombros hasta su pecho con un paquete de 6 a lo largo de él, topándose con la virilidad de Naruto ella quedo totalmente sorprendida al ver el pene total mente erecto demostrando sus orgullosas 13 pulgadas de largo.

Naruto: Anko-chan porque no lo pruebas estoy seguro que te gustara.

Sin perder tiempo Anko se arrodilla frente a Naruto y empieza a chupar como si de una chupeta se tratase de arriba abajo sin perder tiempo, Naruto duro unos minutos pero finalmente al canso el orgasmo.

Anko nuevamente acostada sobre la cama y Naruto sobre ella alineando su pene en su entrada.

Naruto: esta es tu ultima oportunidad de echarte para atrás una vez empiece serás mía para siempre.

Anko: entonces seré tú mujer de ahora en adelanta y para siempre.

Sin perder tiempo y sabiendo que Anko no era virgen Naruto de una sola estocada mete su miembro totalmente en la vagina de Anko.

Esperando a que se acostumbrara pasaron los minutos, Naruto ve que Anko empieza a mover sus caderas y esa es la señal Naruto empieza con movimientos lentos y acelera poco a poco.

Duraron un par de horas haciendo el acto de amor y ya el reloj marcaba las 12 am Naruto tenía que ir mañana a la academia y decido finalizar no sin antes darle un último orgasmo a Anko de una vez por todas.

Naruto de tiene en seco su movimiento para el disgusto de Anko, sin previo aviso Naruto penetra el útero de Anko acabando dentro de él y elevando a Anko al Mejor orgasmo de su vida y el numero veinte de la noche.

Anko: te amo Naruto-kun gracias por hacerme feliz.

Anko cae desmallada sobre la cama, Naruto la ve con una sonrisa y con su Rinne-Sharingan los telestransporta a su cuarto en el compuesto Ootsuki, se acuesta al lado de ella sobre la cama y Anko aun dormida lo abraza como si fuera un osito de peluche.

 **Fin Del limón**

A la mañana siguiente a la misma hora de siempre Naruto se levanta sin despertar a Anko y se pone hacer sus ejercicios matutinos.

 **Academia ninja**

Naruto estaba esperando para poder presentarse delante la clase a manos de un chunin de nombre Iruka.

Iruka: bueno clase hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante que se graduara con este curso dentro de un mes, entra y preséntate por favor.

Naruto: Hola Mi nombre es Naruto Ootsuki es un placer conocerlos.

Ante la presentación sin interés de Naruto muchos tuvieron una gota en la cabeza.

Naruto en la clase pudo divisar a dos de sus novias y al resto de los herederos de clan, un Nara una Yamanaka un Akimichi un Inuzuka un Aburame Su querida Hinata por los Hyūgas y la Namikaze y la Uzumaki y para terminar El ultimo Uchiha.

De los civiles no hay muchos que resaltar.

 **Time Skip 2 semanas**

Las cosas ivan perfectamente para Naruto el rápidamente en la academia ascendió al primer lugar para la envidia del emo vengador que siempre que podía le exigía sus secretos, La relación con sus chicas va de las mil maravillas y mejorando cada vez más.

Algo importante en su relación fue que Kaguya junto a Hiruzen Danzo y Hisashi comenzaron a entrenar a Anko, Sakura, Hanabi y a Hinata, a petición de ellas como novias de Naruto no podían ser débiles aunque Naruto protestara ellas querían poder defenderse y no preocuparlo también porque Querían luchar al lado del peli blanco en un futuro. Por mucho que Naruto protestara sabía que no les sacaría la idea de la cabeza y accedió y en la primera semana pudo ver los resultados de la mejoría y por ello dejo de preocuparse.

Otra cosa que lo molestaba era la constante molestia de sus ex hermanas siempre que podían lo trataban de convencer que volviera hacer parte de su familia solo para ser ignoradas por el peliblanco.

Algo de Lo más resaltable fue cuando llego Tsunade Senju a la aldea de konoha para hacerle el análisis de sangre y el cual le tomo unos cuantos días debido a que este era uno exhaustivo.

Pero al final como el anterior salió todo negativo Naruto no tenía ninguna relación sanguínea con el hokage y su familia los cuales impactados y aun negándolo se pusieron a llorar descontrolada mente.

Pero En un intento desesperado por parte del hokage y su esposa trataron de secuestrar a Naruto y ponerle un sello que Restringe su memoria de todo lo ocurrido en los nueve años que estuvo fuera de konoha sin importarles los riesgos o daño que pudieron causarle a la mente de Naruto.

Para mala suerte de los Namikaze el Naruto que ``capturaron´´ era un clon de madera que creo el peli blanco para distraerlos y lo dejaran en paz, claro que las acciones tomadas por su ex familia no le agrado en lo más mínimo y sin perder tiempo informo a su madre y abuelos como al consejo de Konoha el cual junto al pueblo han mejorado la relación con el albino.

Sin perder tiempo el consejo llamo a una reunión a la cual el hokage y su Espasa asistieron muy felices porque pensaron que habían triunfado por fin, cabe decir que sus acciones no fueron aprobadas por la Senju ya que ella conocía los riesgos del sellado de memoria por lo que opto no apoyarlos, esa acción no paso desapercibida por Naruto tal vez solo tal vez le dé una oportunidad a Tsunade.

 **Cámara del concejo**

Minato: puedo saber porque llamaron a esta reunión.

Con una expresión de felicidad que solo asqueo a la totalidad del consejo.

Hiruzen: nosotros llamamos a la reunión por las acciones tomadas por ti y tu esposa.

Con esa declaración Minato y Kushina se pusieron muy nerviosos.

Danzo: como se atreven a intentar secuestrar a un heredero de clan y Tratar de borrar su memoria.

Ahora era oficial Minato y Kushina fueron descubiertos

Minato: solo hicimos lo correcto Naruto es nuestro hijo ¡NUESTRO! Y no dejaremos que alguien lo contamine con lo contrario.

Kushina: no es nada malo que una madre quiera tener a su bebé cerca de ella y es por eso que lo hicimos y (mirando a Kaguya que estaba muy tranquila pero en su interior al igual que todo el consejo estaba hirviendo de furia) resulto le pusimos un sello que restringe todos sus recuerdos de los nueve fatídicos años que no estuvo con nosotros.

El consejo quedo en silencio hasta que Kaguya comenzó a reír y fue seguida por el resto del consejo.

Kaguya: solo quiero informales que el Naruto que ustedes capturaron Era un simple clon de madera que mi hijo creo para que ustedes no lo molestaran o intentaran algo estúpido como lo que hicieron.

Esto dejo impactados a los Namikaze ellos habían fallado era un clon no podía ser verdad era una broma, pero al ver tan tranquila a Kaguya se dieron cuenta que lo que decía era cierto.

Hiruzen: como tercer hokage y apoyo del consejo Minato Namikaze Quedas destituido de tu cargo de hokage para siempre y serás rebajado a rango Chunin

Y ahora era oficial Minato estaba acabado perdió su puesto de hokage no se lo podía creer todo salió mal todo le salió malditamente mal.

Sin que se diera cuenta fue despojado del sombrero de hokage.

Danzo: retírate de estas cámaras chunin eres una vergüenza para el pueblo.

Sin más y aun aturdido fue sacado por unos ambus.

Hamura: en cuanto a ti Kushina al casarte con Minato te permitimos conservar tu apellido Uzumaki pero en vista que eres una deshonra se te quitara el apellido y perderás todos sus beneficios y serás reinsertada en las fuerzas de konoha como jounin ahora que no tienes nada que hacer aquí lárgate antes que ordene a los ambus sacarte por la fuerza.

Kushina aun aturdida salió lentamente de las cámaras del consejo lo había perdido todo en un día al igual que su esposo.

Chiasa: bueno ya resuelto este asunto ahora tenemos que decidir quién será el nuevo hokage.

El consejo duro horas discutiendo los pros y los contras de todos los candidatos y al final decidieron Que la mejor opción para el pueblo era Kaguya, claro está quiso negarse al principio pero luego de persuasión por parte de todos y el poderoso kinjutsu Ojos de cachorrito cedió finalmente.

En el transcurso de la última semana para que Naruto se graduase se anunció a la nueva hokage junto a la información de la destitución de Minato.

En la multitud hubo múltiples reacciones Felicidad porque Kaguya sabían que sería una mejor hokage y asco odio rencor hacia los Namikaze.

Y llego el día esperado por todos Los futuros Genin de konoha el examen de graduación.

 **Capitulo Fin**

 **Bueno chicos y chicas aquí el segundo capítulo de mi fanfic que les pareció**

 **Tome unas cuantas ideas que me mandaron en sus comentarios y algunas otras que estarán en los futuros capítulos.**

 **Como ven no puse a Fem Sasuke o gemela la verdad muchos me persuadieron de no hacerlo pero la idea más apoyada fue Que al menos 4 de los nueve bijuus y sus jinchuriki sean Fem ya yo decidí que Gaara y shukaku serían unos de los Fem, Yuguito y fu que ya están en el harem ya son chicas por lo que Matatabi y Choumei serán Fem biijus ustedes decidan el cuarto jinchuriki que será Fem junto a su bijuu que serán parte del harem.**

 **Bueno que les pareció el capítulo dejen sus comentarios y opiniones al respecto tomare en cuenta solo los comentarios que sean constructivos para el fic e ignorare total mente aquellos comentarios que no lo sean.**

 **Sin más que decir se despide IzurosX2**


End file.
